Lo prohibido Eres Tú
by CeciPotterWeasley
Summary: Ella es la mejor policía del FBI y él es el mejor ladrón más buscado, ¿que pasaría sí ella se enamorara de alguien que es tan prohibido? Ella solo sigue reglas y odia lo que está mal. Él ama el riesgo y meterse en problemas y ama hacer todo lo que está prohibido... Es un amor, que a la vista de todos, es muy improbable (los personajes no me pertenecen)
1. Chapter 1

Ginevra Molly Weasley de 22 años, era una joven pelirroja de ojos castaños, piel blanca y pecosa, y sonrisa encantadora.

Encantaba a todo aquel que se le cruzara, inclusive a los ladrones que se disponía a atrapar.

Ella, a su joven edad, era considerada una de las mejores agentes del FBI, la caracterizaban su astucia, su inteligencia y su concentración en todas las casos que tenía. Nada le salía mal y nada se le escapaba, hasta muchas veces usaba su encanto para engatuzar a los ladrones y así poder atraparlos donde quería.

También había muchas mujeres que eran delicuentes, pero de eso se encargaba su compañero y amigo: Matthew Bomer, que era un Dios griego en pintura. Sus ojos grises brillantes, su pelo castaño cobrizo desordenado, su sonrisa de lado y su manera de vestir y de andar, lo ayudaban demasiado en las casos de mujeres. Apenas chasqueaba un dedo y ya tenía a las chicas que quería a sus pies.

Él engañaba a cualquiera, por muy astuta que fuese, siempre caían a sus pies. Siempre daba lo que las mujeres querían y así ellas confiaban en él y caían embobadas.

Muchos de sus compañeros se preguntaban el porqué de que ambos amibos no fueran pareja, eran perfectos juntos. Aunque Matt era rebelde y hacías las cosas a lo loco, Ginny era de planear las cosas bien y llevarlo todo a cabo de un plan. Hermione, su jefa, decía que tarde o temprano iban a caer el uno por el otro, ya que **los opuestos se atraen.**

-¡Estoy jodidamente cansado!- se quejó Matt, dejandose caer en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco, que Ginny tenía en su oficina. Esta sonrió:

-Al menos nos libramos de Caffrey- luego se quedó observando un largo momento a su amigo y solto una risita: - Neal era muy parecido a ti, Matt-

- ¿Caffrey? Dirás por la forma de vestir... Pero yo no tengo nada de parecido a él- bufo divertido, haciendo pucheros a la vez. Ginny volvió a sonreír:

- Tenía una buena vida... Cuatro años de robar sin descanso... ¿Haz visto el traje que tenía? ¡Vale una fortuna!-

- Si lo vi. Es como si me hubiera robado a mi, esos trajes. Ahora los disfrutara en prisión- se burló el oji-gris divertido. Ginny negó con la cabeza aunque sonreía, sirvió dos vasos de whisky:

- ¡No puedo creer! ¿Vas a tomar en el trabajo?- preguntó él en broma. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos:

- No, te serví los dos vasos para tí... ¡Ay Matt! A veces no pareces policía-, Matt soltó una risita y le guiño un ojo, ella de pronto sintió un calor abordando sus mejillas:

- Estoy feliz por haber atrapado a Neal Caffrey, eso es todo- confeso ella, con sus ojos brillantes. A Matt le encantaba ver esa mirada, significaba que estaba feliz. Como deseaba que alguna vez el motivo de esa mirada fuera él:

- ¡Como te miraba! Nunca me había reído tanto...- soltó riendo.

Neal se había quedado tildado con las manos en la masa al ver a Ginny, y la verdad que no podía culparlo, el mismo también se había quedado así, muchas veces:

- ¡Eres un maldito! Pobre... pero él se lo busco- puntualizo ella, luego se desperezó y miro su reloj, eran las 22:30 pm, miro a Matt y sonrió de lado:

- Debemos irnos al cumpleaños de Draco. Nos matará si no vamos esta vez-

- Si, pero yo debo bañarme y por lógica, cambiarme...- dijo Matt con cara de perrito, Ginny sabía a donde quería llegar y tuvo que acceder, estaba apurada:

- Puedes bañarte y cambiarte en casa... Hay algo de tu ropa allí- accedió mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Veía los ojos grises de él, bailar con alegría

- ¡Debes llevarte ya esa ropa! Ha quedado ahí desde que te fuiste a 'vivir' por 3 meses luego de que Kate te dejo... Aún recuerdo como lloriqueabas... ¡que insoportable!- se mofó la pelirroja, riendo. Matt solo soltó una carcajada y mostró en una gran sonrisa, su dentadura blanca y perfecta:

- ¡Yo jamás lloro por una mujer, Gin!- le dijo. Aunque sí había llorado por ella, pero eran cosas que pasaban:

- Si, claro... A otro perro con ese hueso... ¡Mueve tu trasero y vamónos!-

- ¡Como deseas tocar este trasero, eh!- rió Matt.

Ginny se ruborizó... ¡Si le que le gustaría! Además de ser casi perfecto, tenía hasta el trasero perfecto... ¿como podía pasar eso? El le gustaba un poquito, pero no para meterse con él. Nunca se metería con un compañero de trabajo.

- ¡Si, claro Bomer! Deja de delirar y apurate-

- Ya volvió la Weasley mandona... ¿Brindamos?- pregunto él, alzando su vaso de whisky que aún no habían tomado, Ginny asintió y también alzó el suyo y al chocarlos, Matt exclamó:

- ¡Por nosotros!-, Ginny negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, sonriente. Él jamás desistiría.

Una rubia de ojos azules irrumpió en la oficina, con cara de que no auguraba nada bueno. Ambos amigos bajaron sus vasos al instante y se miraron asustados:

-¿Que sucede Luna?- pregunto el oji-gris. Luna lo miró e hizo un gesto con la boca:

- ¿Se acuerdan de Harry Potter?-

- ¿El chico del que jamás vimos su rostro? Si, lo recuerdo... ¿Que pasa con él?-

- Ha robado la galería _**National Gallery **_el día de ayer... Aunque no se han encontrado huellas que lo incriminen de lleno... -, Ginny arrugó el ceño:

- ¿Y como saben que es él entonces? -

- Una de las cámaras de seguridad lo detecto... Además de que pinto un gran rayo en una de las paredes... La 'señal' que lo identifica-

- ¿Que significara ese maldito rayo?- preguntó Ginny molesta. Matt la miró y se encogió de hombros:

- Quizás en su rostro tiene alguna cicatriz y es por eso que quiere que nadie lo vea- explicó. Ginny asintió, entendiendo un poco más. Luna la miro y ella asintió automaticamente:

- Sí, me quedaré con el caso. ¡Lo resolveré! O no me llamo Ginevra Moll...-

- Conocemos la frase, Gin... Yo también te ayudo en esto- se ofreció Matt sonriente, la pelirroja lo miro ácidamente. Luna les sonrió agradecida y miró su reloj:

-¿Van a la fiesta del Sr. Draco?- pregunto. Ginny y Matt se miraron aterrados, eran más de las 23... Ambos asintieron y se esfumaron de la oficina apenas tomaron sus abrigos.

Todo el trayecto a la casa de Ginny, está iba en silencio, cosa que era muy extraña. Pero para Matt no, ella estaba pensando en ese Harry Potter ¿quien sería? De seguro un chico horrible, con un parecido similar al jorobado de Notre Dame.

- ¿Crees que es joven o viejo?-

- Es joven y entrena mucho. Según los vídeos que he visto de él con anterioridad lo vi en muy buen estado físico y es muy ágil... Así que es joven- confesó ella. Matt la miró y se encogió de hombros:

- Ya averiguaremos todo sobre él, Ginny... ¡No te preocupes!-

- ¡Claro que sí! Atraparé y encerraré a esa maldita sabandija- dijo ella con saña. Matt sonrió muy contento, amaba verla enojada.

Espero tener sus criticas. Esto sería como un 'prologo' o algo para presentar a los personajes xD

Espero sus reviews así me alientan a seguir con esta locura.

Se me ocurrió en una noche, luego de ver White Collar (una serie en donde aparece Matt Bomer (actor) interpretando a Neal Caffrey, de ahí los nombres)

Sin nada más que decir, les agradezco el haber leído esta locura. Puede ser que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía (varias) pero es porque lo hago en WordPad, ya que a mi Word no se que le paso... Lo extraño :C


	2. Chapter 2

Al terminar de cambiarse, Ginny decidió bajar a la cocina y estar lejos del alcance de Matt, ya que él podía llegar a ser muy peligroso para ella…

Cuando se disponía a leer el periódico tranquilamente, una figura masculina imponente se presentó en aquella cocina, distrayéndola con su toalla bien atada a la cintura y el torso perfectamente formado, desnudo. La pelirroja se quedó tildad unos segundos:

- ¿Cuál me pongo? ¿La camisa negra o la verde?- le pregunto Matt sonriendo y mostrando su perfecta dentadura, Ginny no podía hablar, pero formulo una oración con las pocas palabras que quedaban en su mente:

- La negra te queda sexy- apenas lo dijo se arrepintió al ver los ojos de Matt brillando:

- ¡Oh! Así que la camisa negra me queda sexy, eh…-

- Pero la verde resalta tus ojos…- se apresuró a decir Ginny, poniéndose roja. El ojigris rio divertido:

- Usare la negra, gracias… Ya bajo- dijo y antes de irse, meneo su hermoso y perfecto trasero. Ginny lo maldijo mentalmente, no podía pensar en él de esa manera, tenía que controlarse. Iba en contra de las reglas que ella se imponía.

Espero varios minutos y Matt bajó con un pantalón de vestir negro, su camisa negra arremangada y con los primeros botones desabotonados dejando ver su pecho bien formado y sexy, sus zapatos eran negros también y su perfume Francés era tan embriagador que a Ginny le costó salir de su trance, varios minutos.

-Yo estoy listo, Ginevra- dijo serio. La pelirroja lo miro extrañada:

-¿Ginevra? ¿Qué te sucede?-

- Nada ¿vamos?-

- No. Hasta que no me digas que te sucede-

- ¡Solo estoy bromeando, mujer! Pero… ve a cambiarte que ese atuendo no me gusta nada- la reprendió él, en broma.

Ginny lucía preciosa con un vestido por arriba de las rodillas y sin breteles. Era blanco y negro con detalles de flores, era ajustado en la cintura, lo que la dejaba más elegante. Su cabello estaba ondulado y suelto, parecía una especie de diosa. En esa ocasión llevaba tacones de color negro:

-No digas idioteces Matt y vámonos- el ojigris sonrió contento y ambos se fueron a la fiesta.

Allí los esperaba Draco, mirándolos amenazante. Aunque cuando vio a Ginny, su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa:

-Pensé que no vendrían, otra vez…- soltó Draco con algo de saña, Ginny rodó los ojos y le dio un abrazo.

-Estamos aquí Draco, no nos jodas- le dijo Ginny sonriendo. El rubio la miro ácidamente:

- Soy tu jefe, Ginny… Cuidado con lo que dices-

- Soy tu mejor agente… Casi se podría decir que soy la próxima a tomar tu puesto- bromeó ella, Matt carraspeó:

- Yo también soy algo bueno- dijo también bromeando. La pelirroja lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y soltó una risita:

-¿Podemos entrar?- preguntó el ojigris al rubio y este asintió con la cabeza, contento de que estuvieran allí.

- Enserio, pensé que no vendrían… ¿Por qué vinieron?-

-Por la comida, Draco- aseguró Matt. Draco le lanzó una mirada de desdén:

-¡Bomer! Claro que no fue por eso, Draco… No hemos venido en tus otros cumpleaños y me parecía una desfachatez faltar a este, cuando nos amenazaste de muerte si no veníamos…-

- Y la amenaza se lo tenían bien merecida… Ahora que están ustedes, espero que mi mejor amigo no falte-

-¿Tienes otros amigos además de nosotros?- pregunto Matt divertido. El rubio le hizo caso omiso:

- Daniel, sé que les agradara… Es buena gente, como ustedes-

- ¿Es policía o algo así?-

- No, dice que no le gusta todo esto de la movida policiaca. Yo le había ofrecido un puesto para el FBI… Es muy ágil y fuerte… Nos hubiese venido como anillo al dedo, ya que no tenemos a nadie así- aseguró Draco y miró de reojo a Matt, que lo miraba ceñudo:

- No tienen a nadie más fuerte que yo… Debe ser ágil pero no fuerte y con experiencia como yo- dijo Matt haciendo gestos con las manos. La pelirroja rodó los ojos:

- Ya volvió Matthew Ego Bomer- bromeó y el ojigris sonrió de lado

- Hermione ¿vino?-

-No, me dijo que Ron estaba enfermo… Por eso no podía venir y mañana me encargaré yo de ustedes… Así que me tendrán en su departamento vigilándolos… Un solo paso en falso que hagan y… ¡Despedidos!- exclamó Draco. Ginny y Matt negaron con la cabeza:

-Hasta ahora no puedo entender este castigo de tener dos jefes… ¡Los dos son un dolor de cabeza…!

- Draco, tienes una llamada- avisó una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos grises oscuros y pálida como la porcelana, el rubio asintió con la cabeza:

- Ya vengo chicos… Pónganse cómodos- dijo Draco y se esfumó.

Ginny y Matt miraron a su alrededor y notaron que había muchos compañeros suyos del trabajo, pero casi con nadie hablaban tanto como entre sí. Ambos eran casi inseparables. Se miraron y se sonrieron alegres:

-No conozco a nadie- soltó Matt, divertido y Ginny negó con la cabeza:

-No seas idiota… Rubia a las 3… Rubia a las 3…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ojigris desconcertado por las coordenadas de la pelirroja, esta puso los ojos en blanco:

-¡Joder Bomer! Eres agente del FBI y no tienes idea de las coordenadas que te paso… Una rubia de ojos azules no te ha sacado la mirada de encima- le aviso ella, con una pizca de celos. No soportaba que alguien se acercase a su amigo, menos una zorra... A veces realmente se confundía de lo que podía sentir por él:

-¿Y? No me interesa… Tiene cara de rubia zorra- rió el divertido. Ginny suspiró aliviada:

-_**Eso es justamente lo que decía, Matt**_- pensó ella, y soltó una risita.

Pasaron una media hora hablando del caso de Neal Caffrey, que realmente los dejó asombrado y luego tocaron el tema de Potter:

-Sinceramente no veo la hora de atraparlo… ¡Lo detesto! Odio no haberlo atrapado hasta hoy- soltó con saña la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño. Matt amaba verla así:

- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero juntos descubriremos quien es, no te preocupes-

-Así como atrapamos a Neal- se rió Ginny divertida y el ojigris asintió contento.

Draco por fin salió del teléfono con una sonrisa y los miro a ambos con evidente emoción:

-Dentro de 20 minutos, conocerán a mi mejor amigo-

-Cuéntame más de él, Draco…- pidió Matt y el rubio se encogió de hombros:

-No le gustan los policías… Aunque odia a los ladrones…-

-Es un tipo raro, entonces…

- Bueno… No es que no le gusten los policías… Pero no le caen bien-

-¿No tiene registros?

- ¡No Matthew! ¿Cómo crees? Es un chico de confianza- se exaspero Draco, al saber a que se refería el ojigris. Su mejor amigo era incapaz de robar, matar o hacer algo en contra de la ley. O al menos eso pensaba:

Se oyó la puerta de pronto y Draco consultó su reloj. Todavía no pasaban los 20 minutos, así que supuso que no debía ser su amigo. Cuando fue a atender, se oyó un chillido y Ginny arqueó una ceja:

-A veces dudo de la sexualidad de Draco, enserio- confeso Matt, haciendo estallar de risa a la pelirroja. El rubio entro al salón con un individuo algo raro.

Draco presentó al individuo recién llegado al grupo de amigos.

Él, lucía un sombrero negro, camisa blanca de lino, pantalón de vestir negro, corbata negra y zapatos negros que combinaban. Su sombrero le tapaba un poco el rostro, por lo que era difícil verle el rostro completo, aunque se podía notar que el muchacho usaba lentes. Aunque no se podía ver más, Matt soltó un resoplido y puso sus ojos en blanco al oír a Ginny soltar un suspiro. Ella no solía ser así:

-¿Y si nos vamos, Gin?- preguntó el ojigris, celoso. Ginny negó con la cabeza y lo invito a callarse:

- El es mi mejor amigo… Daniel Radcliffe- presentó Draco muy animado. El chico se sacó su sombrero y Ginny dio un respingo.

Tenía ojos de un verde esmeralda preciosos, su cabello negro azabache desordenada lo dejaba con un aire rebelde y seductor. Y su sonrisa… Ginny suspiro al ver su sonrisa… Era una de las sonrisas más perfectas que había visto. Matt por primera vez sintió celos. Miro a Ginny con el ceño fruncido y ella veía al chico embelesada:

-Eres jodidamente pesado, Draco… ¡Hola a todos y que tengan una buena velada!- saludo Daniel con voz seductora y con una sonrisa radiante, Matt pudo ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, que le pareció extraño:

-¿Haz oído el tono de su voz?- pregunto Ginny, algo sonrojada. Matt arqueó una ceja:

- Pero sí es casi como el mío-

- ¡No digas boberías! El de él es mucho más bueno- soltó riendo. Matt arrugó el ceño, visiblemente fastidiado:

-No me gusta nada ese chico-

- A mi sí…- confesó Ginny sonriente, cosa que no le gusto en absoluto al ojigris.

¡Hola! Me tarde un montón, lo sé… Pero espero que el capítulo les guste u.u

En el otro ya Daniel entrara más en la conversación.

Me encantaría que me dejen sus comentarios en el capítulo, para así continuar y saber si les gusto.

Eso es todo y este capítulo feo :C va para ustedes :3

Las quiero.


End file.
